


Pokemon Parody Episode 57: Ready

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [57]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob shows a whole new side of himself as they prepare to enter the final route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 57: Ready

Bob climbed up to his feet and saw Kaori was still unconscious. He shook her awake and she smiled. He was suddenly aware that she just woke up to see him, and he blushed. He averted his eyes form hers to look at the building they were about to enter. She giggled.  
Bob pulled her up to her feet and she looked around. "Where are we?"  
"The entrance of the path to the Indigo League." Bob responded, still looking at it.  
Kaori forced bob to turn his head to her. She saw his eyes were narrowed as he wore a serious expression. He looked very mature. "Is something wrong?" she asked worryingly.  
"No, not really. It's just I can't believe it's already time to face my dream."  
"Your dream?"  
"Yeah. My dream to be a champion. Well, anyway, thanks for listening." Bob's expression softened to his normal expression.  
Kaori blinked in wonder and curiosity of what just happened to Bob. Finally, she asked, "Do you think you're ready?"  
"Think? No! I know I'm ready!" Bob yelled, throwing his first into the air. Now Kaori's eyes were big.  
"Then let's go!" She said, sprinting into the building in front of them. Bob followed right behind her.


End file.
